Los 5 sintomas principales cuando estas loco
by Jesy Black
Summary: (UA) Kouji esta loco, Takuya se lo dice, aqui sus sintomas. (Puede haber yaoi, pero aun no pasa nada) RR, son los que me motivan a seguir POR FIN CAP 2
1. Sintoma I y II

Titulo: Los 5 síntomas principales cuando uno esta loco

Comentarios: Esto es humor, así que no se si habrá parejitas, espero que les agrade, aunque solo trata de Kouji, y si alguien tiene problemas como estos, les digo que yo también los tengo, por eso hago este fic, sino me daría vergüenza.

Genero: No hay

Tipo: Humor, humor y más humor.

Capitulo 1: Síntoma I y II

**Síntoma I: No entiendes lo que dice tú mejor amigo**

Ok, mi nombre es Kouji Minamoto y he pensado que estoy clínicamente loco, bien, les empezare a contra mi historia.

Ya desde niño, tenía problemas Psicológicos, una madre supuestamente muerta, una madrastra, un padre y ningún hermano. Aunque tenía a Takuya, mi mejor amigo, pero ese no es el problema. Después de mucho tiempo, entendía a Takuya, pensaba lo que el pensaba y cuando deje de captar lo que decía me di cuenta que no andaba bien, psicológicamente hablando.

Tenía 17 años. Estábamos en un Café y el me hablaba, pero ¿Yo entendía?, Pulse su respuesta Si-No.

No.

- ¿Viste a Antonia?- Me dijo Takuya y tomó un sorbo de café.

- ¿Antonia? ¿Que Antonia?

- Tú vecina.

- Yo no tengo una vecina llamada Antonia.

- Si la tienes, vive en la casa de junto, la que tiene puerta celeste.

- En la casa de junto no hay puerta celeste, es verde.

- Kouji, o estas daltónico o me estas jugando un juego, AL LADO HAY UNA PUERTA CELESTE.

- No Takuya, debes de estar en un error, la puerta es verde, SOY EL VECINO, LA VEO SIEMPRE.

- YO SIEMPRE VOY A TU CASA Y PASO POR ALLÍ.

- PERO YO VIVO ALLÍ TAKUYA.

- NO ES CIERTO KOUJI.

- SI LO ES….

- QUE NO.

- QUE SI.

Y un rato largo discutiendo hasta que continúo la conversación, esto llevaría días.

- Antonia es rubia.

- Taku, no tengo vecina rubia, es morena.

- Rubia ¬¬

- Morena ¬¬

Y nuevamente.

- Kouji, mira, la chica esa, Antonia.

- TE DIJE QUE NO TENGO VECINA LLAMADA ANTONIA.

- CLARO QUE SI.

- CLARO QUE NO.

- Kouji, estas clínicamente loco.

Y de vuelta………ya era media noche y volvía a mi casa, frente mío se paro una joven rubia que entraba a una casa de puerta celeste.

- Hola Antonia.

- Hola Kouji.

Jejejejeje XD, pues, si había una vecina llamada Antonia -.-U.

**Síntoma II: Los objetos te hablan**

Ok, esto esta muy mal, les contaré, estaba en mi casa viendo la TV cuando siento un murmullo proveniente del patio. Allí, decoraba lo verde, una hermosa estatua de piedra de un tipo desnudo. Además que hacía un frío, cuando lo mire de frente, parecía que la estatua temblaba, que yo sepa, no le había puesto monedas para que se moviera, me estaba yendo cuando.

- ¡Hey! Chico- Una voz grave me susurro a la espalda.

Voltee y vi la estatua y de repente vi como movía sus labios.

- Tienes una chaqueta hijo, es que me voy a pescar un resfriado.

- Tú……- Dije temblando- No puedes hablarme.

- ¿Y que estamos haciendo chico?, oye, me puedes dar tú chaleco, si no te diste cuenta, estoy desnudo.

Temblaba y sudaba mientras movía mis manos, al rato y estaba yo mirando la TV junto a estatua de piedra que estaba junto al fuego.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?- Dije- No te puedo decía "Estatua" queda mal.

- Llámame David, ese es mi nombre.

- Ok, David, ¿Tienes hambre?

- ¿Con quien hablas?- Dijo Takuya sentándose junto a mi mientras tomaba unas palomitas de maíz.

- Con David….

- ¿David? ¿Que David? ¿Donde esta David?

- Ahí- Dijo señalando la estatua.

- Yo solo veo una estatua…. ¿Hablas con una estatua?

- Oh, no me digas que me dirás Loco nuevamente.

- No Kou, no te diré loco, estas demente, necesitas urgente un psicólogo.

- TAKUYA, NO ESTOY LOCO, DAVID ME HABLO.

- ¿La estatua? Jajajajaja XD, Oh, si, Hola David, como andas.

- Hola niño loco, péinate debes en cuando- Dijo la estatua, pero solo yo la escuchaba.

- Jajaja, ¿Que me dijo?- Dijo con ironía.

- Que te peines….

- Si Jajajaja……..Oye Kou, eso no es gracioso ¬¬

- El te lo dijo…

- Si niñito, acaso estas sordo- Otra vez yo era el único que lo oía.

- Kouji, si estas loco, no es mi culpa….- Dijo desordenándole el cabello con una caricia.

- QUE NO ESTOY LOCO.

- El primer síntoma…….. "La negación"

- TE ODIO TAKUYA…….

- Jejejeje XD- Se río la estatua.

- Y A TI TAMBIEN DAVID- Dije y se quedo como estatua (N/A: Chiste malo -.-)

Di un potazo y Takuya se debió de ir, porque cuando fui a tomar un poco de jugo, ya no estaban ninguno de los dos, ni Taku, ni la estatua. Esta última estaba en el patio.

- Si, debo estar loco.

----------------------

Nota:

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo, Síntoma III (Te pierdes en tú propia casa) y síntoma IV (Alucinaciones)

Dejen Review, se los pido de rodillas y suplicando.

Sino, un mail.

BYE, BYE.

**JESSY.**


	2. Sintoma III y IV

**Síntoma III: Te pierdes en tu propia casa.**

Kouji Minamoto estaba viendo Películas en su cuarto, cuando sintió la necesidad de ir a tomar algo. Abrió la puerta y camino por los oscuros pasillos. Tembló ligeramente al sentirse perdido en su propia casa.

Abrió una puerta, y era el cuarto en el que estaba, la película seguía en play aunque el había puesto stop. Tomo el control y puso la pausa, salio nuevamente y volvió a caminar rumbo a la cocina.

Pero lo siguiente que encontró fue el cuarto de baños. Dio 5 pasos atrás antes de darse la vuelta y encontrarse con la estatua.

"Que pasa chico"- Dijo la estatua mirando a Kouji.

"Tú……..estabas…..afuera……"- Dijo señalando a la estatua.

"Si, pero hacia un frasquete y por eso me entre, ah por cierto, dame una chaqueta chico, me muero del frío"- Dijo David con su carácter inusual.

Kouji se fue corriendo por los pasillos tratando de encontrar la bendita cocina, pero aun así solo hallaba dormitorios, baños, comedores, por todos lados, NI UNA BENDITA COCINA!

Se sentó en el suelo y empezó a sollozar. No lo creía, se estaba volviendo loco. Puso ambas manos en su cara y siguió llorando. Era tan cruel su vida.

Primero no entendía lo que Takuya le decía, segundo, las estatuas le hablaban y tercero se pierde en su casa, pero aun no estaba totalmente seguro de estar psicológicamente loco. Aun no. Aun no.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a Takuya Kanbara y al primo de Kouji, Tomoki Himi. Kouji se lanza encima de Takuya abrazándolo y sollozando.

"Me perdí Taku….me perdí"- Dijo mientras lloraba.

"Kouji, pero……..Kouji, aun no sales de tú cuarto"- Dijo un poco estupefacto.

Kouji se separa incrédulo y ve que tiene razón, la película estaba en pausa y era su cuarto, todo había sido una ilusión. Una mala jugada del destino.

"Kouji, no es por ofender, pero en realidad necesitas un psicologo"

**Síntoma IV: Alucinaciones.**

Estaba Kouji cocinando en la cocina (Obvio, esta loco pero no para tanto u-uU), cuando abrió el horno para ver como estaba el pollo de allí salio un pequeño elefante morado con manchas violetas, muy parecido a Dumbo.

"Tú……no…puedes…….existir"- Dijo temblando.

"Oh, si existo"- Dice el elefante moviendo su colita-"Me llamo Chongo" (Nombre 100 porciento inventado xD)

"…..Kouji….."- Dijo aun en transe.

"Mucho gusto Kouji"

"Que paso con mi pollo Chongo"

"Me lo comí, niño no sabes cocinar"- Dijo haciendo un gesto de mal gusto.

"Porque no cocinas vos Chongo y me dejas de joder ò-ó"- Dice de mal humor.

"Que va a saber este elefante de alta cocina, yo puedo preparar ricos platillos"- Dijo la estatua David.

"O.O Que haces acá David"- Dijo Kouji dando dos pasos atrás.

"No puedo dar un paseo y echarle un vistazo al refrigerador"

"Pero si sos de piedra cocinando"- Dijo El elefante. (Chiste malo porque es de piedra)

"Por lo menos no soy un elefante de 200 kilos"- Dijo con mala cara David.

"Mira quien habla"- Dijo el elefante.

"Llevo comiendo esta manzana desde que Miguel Ángel me esculpió"- Dijo David.

"Ni siquiera fuiste buena obra, hasta tu creador te escupió"- Dijo El elefante.

"DIJE ESCULPIO ELEFANTE TOMPITA"

"AH SIIIII"- Apunto de boxearlo.

"YA BASTAAAAAA!"- Dijo Kouji harto de las ridiculeces de la estatua y el elefante imaginario.

"O.O"

"Si llega Takuya y me ve hablando con una estatua y un elefante imaginario, creerla que estoy loco"- Dijo Mirando a la estatua y al pollo cocinado. (Según la vista de Takuya que acababa de entrar)

"Kouji……dios, no otra vez"

"Eh?"- Dijo Kouji dando la vuelta y ve a Takuya.

"Mi novio tiene problemas graves"- Dijo cerrando los ojos con los brazos cruzados y negando con la cabeza.

"Eh?"

"Kouji, vamos al psicologo"- Dijo tomando a Kouji del brazo.

"No espera…..DAVID………CHONGO"- Dijo antes de alejarse de ellos (Es arrastrado por Takuya)

"Hasta la vista chico"- Dijo David dándole un mordisco a la manzana.

"Que lastima que se fue"- Dijo el elefante que se va por la ventana para correr por el jardín.

…………

**Nota mía:**

Sorry Por el GRAAAAAAAAAAAAN retrazo, es que no tuve ni tiempo para conectarme, además que este cap lo tenia escrito y como mi hermoso hermano Sebastian ò-ó me formateó la maquina, ahora lo tuve que copiar de nuevo. Bueno, gracias por los RR y sorry por no contestarlos.

BESOTES.

Jesica Black


End file.
